


Time Enough

by Qzeebrella



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-13
Updated: 2006-03-13
Packaged: 2018-08-16 05:15:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8088688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qzeebrella/pseuds/Qzeebrella
Summary: Trip reflects on the moments that make life worthwhile. (01/31/2006)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: Inspired by a quote I saw on a church sign, "A butterfly counts not in months, but in moments and has time enough."  


* * *

Most people he knew measured time in days, weeks, months and years, but Trip measured time in moments.

Like the first time he told Malcolm to keep his shirt on and the man just smirked back at him as if daring Trip to order him to take his shirt off. Or when Malcolm had aimed his phase pistol at him and told Trip that he had invested too much time in him to have it all go to waste. Or how they had ended tied up in a room together wearing only their underwear.

It was moments like those that led to a lasting and precious friendship.

The friendship grew deeper with each welcoming smile, each passionate argument, and each meal shared together. And though they sometimes spent hours together it was the moments that meant the most to Trip.

The moments of shared laughter that would gladden his heart and wash away all his worries. The occasional wicked grin aimed his way from a certain armoury officer which would leave him weak at the knees. How it was that those stormy blue eyes shone at him more frequently as the days went on. The fierce, uncompromising strength of Malcolm's body as they engaged in hand to hand combat. The gentle soul that Malcolm allowed Trip to see every now and then.

It was moments like those that had Trip's feelings slowly morph from friendship into love.

Once Trip knew he loved Malcolm the little things brought light into his life. A touch of a slender hand on his shoulder as those blue- grey eyes twinkled at him. Gentle fingers that caressed through his hair when Trip was in sickbay and Malcolm thought he was asleep. A barely there kiss on his cheek, lips that brushed his cheek as softly and delicately as a butterfly's wing.

Whispered words caressing his ears as Malcolm confides in him. Revelling in the growing trust he sees in the young man's eyes. Overwhelming joy felt in the moment he knew he had earned Malcolm's love.

So many cherished memories held gently and carefully in Trip's mind since they were so very priceless to him.

The way Malcolm looked just after the first time they had made love, as if he had just seen the perfect explosion. The sound of Malcolm's heart beating so steady and sure under his ear as they slept after. Mal's skin so soft under his and the scent of their lovemaking so very glorious.

The quiet times in which they just sat together, Malcolm between his legs, back resting against his chest, and his arms wrapped around Malcolm, holding him close. The silly times in which they tumbled over and over each other in the gym, both of them laughing like hyenas as they each tried to get the upper hand in the latest tickle fight. The hectic times in which they'd just see each other in passing and Mal would always smile at him or go out of his way to brush his hand against Trip's.

These moments were so precious to us both that we guarded our time together jealously.

The overwhelming joy when he took my hand and looked me in the eye as he repeated his vows in a clear and determined voice. Their first kiss as wedded husbands filled with love. His blush when Hoshi asked him just how soon we'd duck out to go off on our honeymoon. Him pulling me out of the room and toward the shuttle just a half hour after our wedding.

A thousand soft kisses, a thousand soft touches of Mal's hand on his skin, a thousand shared hopes and dreams all added to our reservoir of love. The way Malcolm's eyes lit up with happiness when he sees him, the way Mal holds him when they slept, and the way the man smells just after they made love were moments that he lived for. These are the moments he remembered when Malcolm was not near in an effort to sustain himself. These are the moments that brang him joy and make him the luckiest man alive.

Trip lived his life in Malcolm moments and always found that he had time enough to fall in love all over again with him.


End file.
